Key of Heart
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol. Menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan begitu erat. Air mata mengalir kmbali dari kedua mata sipitnya. Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya, tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun... BaekYeol or ChanBaek. Just Read if You Like. Don't Like Don't Read. Yang udah baca, jangan lupa Review. CHAPTER 6 is UPDATE! This the Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Key of Heart

Cast :

Chanyeol EXO

Baekhyun EXO

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : Boy Love Story, Inspirasi dari MV BoA – Key of Heart, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan piano dengan jemarinya yang lentik, menghasilkan nada-nada indah dan beraturan setiap dia menekan tuts piano tersebut.

"Jangan diam saja. Menyayilah," ujar seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa. Matanya terpaku pada kertas yang dipegangnya di tangan kiri dan pensil kayu di tangan kanannya. Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu denga dua benda itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu, "kau sedang apa, Chan?" tanyanya. Disandarkannya dagunya di paha pemuda itu, Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_ tidak perlu tahu. Kembalilah bermain piano dan bernyanyi. Hush hush," usir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, _'anak ini kalau sudah serius segalanya pasti tidak dipedulikan,'_ batinnya.

Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan pianonya. Memainkan sebuah lagu sambil bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang khas. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pensil dan kertasnya tadi. Apa dia sedang menggambar? Mungkin saja iya.

"Selesai!" Chanyeol berteriak, mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi. Otomatis nyanyian Baekhyun terhenti.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Sudah suaramu mengerikan, malah berteriak lagi!" teriak Baekhyun tak kalah kencang.

Chanyeol menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia bangkit, mendekati Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menunjukan kertas yang dia pegang pada Baekhyun. Kertas itu berisi sebuah gambar. Gambar yang sangat cantik. Gambar Baekhyun sedang bermain piano sambil bernyanyi. Baekhyun tertegun melihat gambar itu.

"Gimana? Cantik, tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"I-ini aku?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberikan gambar itu pada Baekhyun, "terima kasih." Chanyeol berlutut dan mencium pipi putih dan mulus Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun memerah, dipukulnya dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, mengambil tasnya dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dan senyuman itu terlihat begitu indah di mata Park Chanyeol, orang yang sangat mencintai Baekhyun, orang yang selalu setia menemaninya, orang yang rela mati untuknya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun, menggenggam tangannya erat seakan takut kehilangan pemuda mungil disampingnya itu, tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang musik sekolah yang sudah sunyi karena jam belajar sudah berakhir dari 3 jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeringkan rambut _brunette_-nya yang basah karena dia baru selesai mandi dengan handuk kuning pemberian Baekhyun. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos biru muda tanpa lengan dan celana putih pendek selutut. Ponselnya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya bergetar karena ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat dari siapa pesan itu.

/ From : Baby Baekki

Subject : Taman Bermain

Channie, besok pulang sekolah kita pergi ke taman bermain yuk

Aku ingin sekali pergi ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka kemarin (•̪ . •̪)./

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat isi pesan itu. Dia menggerakkan jemarinya, mulai mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan dari Baekhyun.

/To : Baby Baekki

Subject : Re : Taman Bermain

Besok? Baiklah kita akan ke sana. Aku akan memesan tiketnya.

Oh ya, jangan lupa beri aku satu kecupan besok :p /

Chanyeol duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memakan cemilan yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya. Dia membuka buku PR-nya dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah pemberian Jungsoo-_seonsaengnim_ yang lumayan galak itu sambil menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun yang cukup lama. Kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar karena pesan dari Baekhyun.

/From : Baby Baekki

Subject : Re : Re : Taman Bermain

Satu kecupan? Seribu kecupan akan kuberikan untukmu besok, Channie.

Asal kau tepati janjimu untuk menemaniku besok.

Aku mau tidur dulu. _Jaljayo, Channie. Saranghae_ ( ◦˘ з(◦'ںˉ◦)/

Chanyeol tertawa. Seribu kecupan? Akan dia tagih besok kalau Baekhyun sanggup menciumnya hingga seribu kali. Lalu dia mengetik sebuah balasan lagi untuk Baekhyun.

/To : Baby Baekki

Subject : Re : Re : Re : Taman Bermain

Seribu kecupan? Baiklah, akan kutagih besok :p

_Jaljayo, Baby. Nado saranghae_ ( ◦˘ з(◦'ںˉ◦)/

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya disampingnya, lalu memulai mengerjakan PR-nya lagi untuk dicontek oleh Baekhyun keesokan harinya. Setelah selesai mengerjakan PR dia menyusun buku-bukunya lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan diri setelah seharian melakukan kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di halte bis, menunggu bis yang akan berhenti selanjutnya. Chanyeol lelah berdiri. Ditariknya tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku panjang. Baekhyun menurut dan duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sandwich dari dalam kotak bekalnya lalu membaginya separuh untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil sandwich itu lalu memakannya.

"Bis-nya lama sekali," ujar Chanyeol sambil memakan sandwich tadi. Tak lama sebuah bis berhenti di halte tersebut. Segera Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam bis itu. Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang, dekat dengan jendela. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Bis dengan tujuan taman bermain itupun berjalan dengan kecepatan stabil.

.

.

.

"Channie! Aku mau naik itu!" Baekhyun berseru sambil menunjuk _Roller Coaster_ yang sedang melaju kencang. Chanyeol menggeleng ketakutan, dia tidak mau naik benda berbahaya itu sama sekali. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat ke wajah Chanyeol secara langsung, "kau tidak mau menemaniku naik itu?"

"Aku tidak mau naik itu!"ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "seminggu kau tidak akan mendapat jatah dariku. Walaupun itu ciuman sekalipun. Bagaimana?"

'Glek'. Suara ludah yang ditelanpun terdengar dari Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia menuruti Baekhyun untuk menaiki permainan menegangkan itu daripada tidak boleh menyentuh kekasihnya tercinta selama seminggu. Mana bisa dia melakukan itu.

.

.

.

Tak terasa matahari sudah mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Semua permainan telah mereka coba hari ini. Sekarang mereka berada di dalam _box __Ferris wheel _yang sedang bergerak menuju puncak. Baekhyun sibuk memandangi pemandangan dari atas yang terlihat indah itu. Chanyeol sedang sibuk memperhatikan kamera digitalnya, penuh dangan gambar Baekhyun.

"Baekki-_hyung_," panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh, "kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Coba pejamkan matamu sebentar." Chanyeol berujar lalu beranjak ke sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut dan memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya, "kalau kau dengar suara jentikan jari, segera buka matamu ya." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

'Ctik'

Suara jentikan jari terdengar. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah kalung berliontin persegi dengan ukiran setengah hati di hadapannya. Tangannya meraih kalung itu dan memandangnya, "cantik."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya, kalung yang berbentuk sama dengan kalung di tangan Baekhyun, "kita punya sepasang," ujarnya, "dipakai ya." Chanyeol mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikannya ke leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dipeluknya tubuh Chanyeol seerat mungkin, "terima kasih." Tanpa di sadari air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Menyentuh pipi putih mulus Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang hangat. Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

"Aku bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu seperti ini."

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Chanyeol dan lagi, dia mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, seakan takut kehilangan pemuda manis dihadapannya itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Key of Heart

Cast :

Chanyeol EXO

Baekhyun EXO

Eunhyuk and Donghae (as Chanyeol parents)

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : Boy Love Story, Inspirasi dari MV BoA – Key of Heart, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kemari sebentar." Seorang guru berwajah imut memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tumben Chanyeol tidak menemaninya. Ya, Chanyeol sedang menjalani test pribadi di kantor BP. Dia selalu menjalani test dan ujian di kantor BP karena nilainya yang terlalu tinggi untuk rata-rata nilai murid di sekolah. Dia murid yang sangat pintar.

"Ya, Ryeowook-_seonsaengnim_. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sopan. Ryeowook memberikan selembar kertas selebaran pada Baekhyun, "apa ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti lomba ini. Suaramu bagus dan khas jadi kupikir kau akan menang di lomba ini," ujar Ryeowook.

Baekhyun membaca selebaran itu lalu berpikir sejenak, "kupertimbangkan dulu. Kalau orang tua Chanyeol mengijinkan aku ikut lomba ini aku akan mengikutinya."

"Loh? Kenapa orang tua Chanyeol?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, _Seonsaengnim_. Aku sudah menganggap orang tua Chanyeol itu orang tuaku sendiri karena mereka baik sekali padaku," jelas Baekhyun sambil memberikan Ryeowook senyuman yang sangat manis, seakan tak ada beban pada diri Baekhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu keputusanmu. Sampai nanti di jam pelajaran, Baekhyun." Lalu Ryeowook melangkah memasuki kantor guru. Baekhyun memperhatikan selebaran itu, membacanya dengan seksama.

"Lomba yang menarik," ujarnya, "tapi kenapa harus diadakan saat ulang tahun Chanyeol?" keluhnya saat melihat tanggal lomba itu berlangsung. 27 November, ulang tahun Chanyeol. Kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan sambil membaca selebaran itu hingga tak sadar dia menabrak Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari ruang BP.

"_Hyung,_ kalau jalan jangan sambil membaca~" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan cengiran manisnya, "Chanyeol, lihat ini."

"Apa ini, _Hyung_?" Chanyeol mengambil selebaran yang diberikan Baekhyun lalu membacanya, "Wah, _Hyung_, ikuti saja perlombaan ini."

Baekhyun menggosok tengkuknya dengan telapak tangannya, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa dia katakana.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol melihat gerak-gerik aneh Baekhyun.

"Li-lihat tanggal acaranya…"

Chanyeol melihat yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun dan dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "memangnya kenapa? Tidak masalahkan? Kita bisa merayakannya sehabis acara ini."

"Tapi kan…" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dia bingung sekarang.

"Anggap saja kalau kau memenangkan lomba ini nanti itu adalah hadiah untukku." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "ayo, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol erat. Mereka berjalan berdua menuju kelas sambil menebar aura cinta di sepanjang koridor lantai 3 kelas 2 SMA itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan orang tua Chanyeol—Eunhyuk dan Donghae—sedang duduk di meja makan dan menikmati makan malam mereka. Baekhyun menikmati setiap makanan yang disuapi oleh Chanyeol untuknya.

"Kau sendiri juga makan, nih." Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok nasi pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengunyah nasi yang disuapi oleh Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Baekhyunnie," panggil Eunhyuk.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, "_ne, Eomma_."

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mempertimbangkan tentang ajakan kami?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ah, soal itu, aku sudah memikirkannya. Tapi, apa tidak akan merepotkan kalau aku tinggal bersama kalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu tidak. Kami sudah menganggapmu keluarga kami. Kau tahu, orang tuamu dulu adalah sahabat dekat kami. Mereka sangat baik pada kami. Maka dari itu, izinkan kami membalas kebaikan mereka dengan merawatmu, Baekhyunnie," jelas Eunhyuk diikuti sebuah anggukan dari Donghae.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, berharap ada sebuah jawaban dari Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah anggukan, "kita bisa tinggal satu kamar kalau kau mau, _Hyung._" Baekhyun kembali menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal disini bersama kalian," ujarnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae senang mendengarnya, "tapi pisahkan kamarku dengan makhluk ini. Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa berjalan selama sebulan karena ulahnya," gerutu Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sendok yang dipegangnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal itu -_-

"Tenang saja, kami sudah menyiapkan satu kamar lagi untukmu sejak lama. Kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman dikamar itu," kata Donghae.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya, _Eomma_. Baekki-hyung akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi. _Eomma _dan _Appa_ menyetujuinya tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lomba menyanyi?" Donghae menatap Baekhyun, "aku setuju saja. Suaramu bagus, menurun dari _Appa_-mu—Kyuhyun. Bagaimana denganmu, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "tentu saja aku setuju. Akan kubelikan dia baju yang bagus untuk dikenakan saat lomba nanti. Kau harus tampil cantik!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung dengan pipi yang memerah. Tampil cantik? Astaga. Dia itu laki-laki. Tapi kenapa Eunhyuk mengatakan padanya kalau dia harus tampil cantik. Apa dia seperti perempuan? Apa dia itu manis? Atau dia itu imut?

"_E-eomma_, jangan berbuat begitu. Mana mungkin aku harus tampil cantik saat lomba itu. Aku kan laki-laki, _Eomma_," ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau terlalu manis dan imut untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Baekki." Chanyeol mengacak rambut coklat Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun merengut kesal lalu memukul tangan Chanyeol.

"Diam kau, tiang listrik." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat mereka berdua. _'Persis seperti aku dan dia dulu,'_ batin Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Kalian mau bertengkar sampai kapan? Cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan kita akan memindahkan semua barang-barang Baekhyun mala mini kemari," kata Donghae.

"_Ne, Arraseo_~" ujar Chanyeol senang lalu kembali menyuapkan nasi dan lauknya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Sudah menemukan lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan, Baekki-_hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat lembaran kertas berisi not-not balok.

"Aku belum tahu. Kau bisa merekomendasikan untukku? Lagu-lagu ini sepertinya kurang bagus," pinta Baekhyun.

"Hm? Lagu apa ya?" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun melihat kertas-kertas itu. Melihat ada sebuah kertas terjatuh ke lantai, dia berjongkok dan melihat isi kertas itu lalu tersenyum, "sepertinya lagu ini bagus, Hyung."

Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas itu pada Baekhyun, "lagu apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun dan melihat isi kertas itu, "_Angel_…?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "_Hyung_ ingat? Dulu Sungmin-_ahjumma_ sering menyanyikan lagu ini untuk kita. Suaranya sangat merdu."

"Ah, aku ingat. Ini lagu _eomma_," lirih Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum pahit mengingat orang tuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan di depan matanya sendiri.

"_Hyung_?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Melihat mata Baekhyun yang sudah berair. Dia memeluk Baekhyun erat, "jangan menangis." Dielusnya punggung Baekhyun pelan, memberikan sebuah kehangatan yang membuat Baekhyun sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini…," ujar Baekhyun. Senyuman tipis terkembang di bibirnya, "aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk _eomma_ dan untukmu, Channie."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "jangan sedih lagi, _Hyung_." Diacaknya poni Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun tertawa lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Channie. Kau memang yang terbaik."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Disentuhnya pipi Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibir merah Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie."

.

.

.

"Kalian jadi pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan helm dan jaket untuk dipakainya mengangguk, "ini bekal untuk kalian." Eunhyuk meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal di atas meja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun dan membuka kotak itu, "wah, _eomma_, apa kimbab-nya tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Kurasa itu cukup untuk kalian berdua. Makan saja yang banyak. Kulihat kau terlalu kurus belakangan ini."

"Ah, terima kasih, _eomma_."

"Baekki-_hyung_, ayo kita berangkat," teriak Chanyeol dari luar rumah.

Baekhyun segera memakai jaketnya dan menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya di atas sepeda motor. Baekhyun naik ke sepeda motor itu dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ke pantai!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mulai menjalankan sepeda motornya pelan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di atas pasir putih pantai yang indah itu. Deburan ombak mengisi kesunyian pantai itu. Ya, pantai itu sepi. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sana.

"Kita sepertinya salah musim, Channie…"

"Benar…" Angin dingin musim gugur berhembus kencang. Menerpa kulit mereka yang untungnya tertutupi jaket tebal dan syal.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dan melewatkan moment ini? Kau gila, _Hyung_. Ayo kita menyentuh air sebentar." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju air. Air dingin menusuk kaki-kaki Baekhyun.

"Channie.. dingin…" Baekhyun menggigil dan mencoba memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol membentangkan tangannya, menyambut pelukan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Chanyeol membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"Kau bodoh…," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, "kita pulang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun lalu mendudukkannya di atas sepeda motor. Chanyeol naik ke atas sepeda motornya.

"Peluk aku yang erat ya, _Hyung_. Pakai helm-mu juga," ujar Chanyeol.

"Ne, bawel."

Chanyeol menjalankan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan stabil. Sampai di tikungan tajam. Dia membelokkan sepeda motornya dengan hati-hati, namun sebuah mobil truk besar berjalan kencang ke arah mereka dan—

'BRAAAAK'

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

**Next Chapter**

"_**Ini dimana? Dimana dia?"**_

"_**Bawa aku ketempatnya sekarang! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."**_

"_**Hei! Buka matamu, bangun!"**_

"_**Kau ingat aku? Kau ingat aku kan? Sebut namaku kalau kau ingat aku."**_

"…"

"_**Bicaralah. Kemana suaramu? Bicaralah! Baekhyun!"**_

.

.

.

Review?_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Key of Heart

Cast :

Chanyeol EXO

Baekhyun EXO

Eunhyuk and Donghae (as Chanyeol parents)

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : Boy Love Story, Inspirasi dari MV BoA – Key of Heart, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjalankan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan stabil. Sampai di tikungan tajam. Dia membelokkan sepeda motornya dengan hati-hati, namun sebuah mobil truk besar berjalan kencang ke arah mereka dan—

'BRAAAAK'

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih, itulah yang pertama kali dia lihat. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela tirai putih ruang rawat nomor 27 itu.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol, kau sudah sadar?" suara Eunyuk menggema ke seluruh ruangan itu.

"_Eomma_… Aaahh, kepalaku sakit…," keluhnya.

"Berbaringlah. _Eomma_ akan memanggil dokter…" Eunhyuk berdiri, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, _eomma_… Ini dimana? Dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun! Dimana dia, _Eomma_?" Chanyeol menatap Eunhyuk, berharap Eunhyuk akan memberikan jawaban padanya. Eunhyuk terdiam, badannya bergetar. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedia matanya, _"Eomma…"_

"D-dia.. dia masih kritis, Channie…" Eunhyuk terduduk kembali di kursinya.

Mendadak tubuh Chanyeol lemas, tangannya tidak mampu lagi bergerak, "Bawa aku ketempatnya sekarang! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak bisa. Itu tidak bisa, Channie."

"Bagaimana tidak bisa? Aku berhak masuk ke sana dan tahu keadaannya kan, Eomma!"

"_Appa_-mu ada di sana Channie. Dia yang akan menjaga Baekhyun!"

"Tapi aku yang lebih berhak menjaganya, Eomma! Aku mau kesana!" Chanyeol melempar selimutnya dan mencabut infusnya paksa. DIa turun dari tempat tidur, namun—'BRUK'—Chanyeol terjerembab ke atas lantai yang dingin. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dia bangkit lagi dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke ruang ICU.

"Chanyeol!" Donghae berdiri dan langsung menangkap Chanyeol yang hampir saja jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya ke lantai.

"_Appa_… Baekki-_hyung_… aku ingin bertemu dengannya…"

"Tapi, Chanyeol…"

"Biarkan aku masuk… _appa_…" Chanyeol menangis di pundak Donghae. Donghae memeluknya erat dan mengelus pundak Chanyeol.

"Duduklah dulu. _Appa_ akan berbicara dengan dokter, ne?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menuruti kata-kata Donghae. Dia duduk di ruang tunggu sementara Donghae bernegosiasi dengan Dokter agar mengizinkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dan berhasil, Chanyeol mendapat izin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kau mau masuk sendiri saja?" tanya Donghae. Chanyeol mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Terilhat tubuh mungil Baekhyun tergolek lemah di atas ranjang. Bibir mungilnya terlihat pucat. Chanyeol duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Dielusnya surai coklat tua yang tetap lembut itu. Matanya menatap sendu pada pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Hei! Buka matamu, bangun!" bisiknya dengan nada membentak. Matanya mulai berair kembali, "Baekki-_hyung_… bangun…" Suaranya bergetar.

Tiba-tiba jemari Baekhyun yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol bergerak kecil. Chanyeol terkejut dan terus memperhatikan gerak tubuh Baekhyun. Perlahan kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka.

"Baekki-_hyung_…" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun senang. Baekhyun tersenyum, namun matanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan asing, "Baekki-_hyung_?"

"…"

"Kau ingat aku? Kau ingat aku kan? Sebut namaku kalau kau ingat aku."

"…"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun frustasi, "Bicaralah. Kemana suaramu? Bicaralah! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, "…" suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, _'tidak, tidak mungkin. Kemana suaraku?' _pikir Baekhyun kalut. Baekhyun meremas lengan baju Chanyeol.

'_Chanyeol, suaraku.. kau tidak mendengarnya?' _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Air mata menggenang di ujung matanya. _'Channie, suaraku…'_

"Baekki-_hyung_, tunggu disini. Aku akan panggil dokter…" Chanyeol berlari menuju keluar ruangan dan memanggil dokter, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk diam di atas ranjangnya. Jari mungilnya meremas selimutnya kuat, air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi selimut itu.

'_Suaraku…'_

.

.

.

"Apa?! Dia tidak akan bisa berbicara? Apa maksudmu, dokter?!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Terjadi benturan keras di kepalanya dan terjadi pendarahan di dalam otaknya. Ada beberapa syarafnya yang rusak. Mungkin itu yang mengakibatkan ini terjadi. Bahkan seharusnya dia tak bisa sadrakan diri dalam waktu dekat," jelas dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?! Tidak bisakah kau sembuhkan dia, dokter?" Chanyeol menatap dokter muda itu penuh harap. Tapi yang dia dapat hanyalah sebuah lenguhan lemah dan gelengan dari dokter itu.

"Mungkin kalau dia mengikuti terapi dalam waktu satu tahun dia akan sembuh." Dokter itu mengambil kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu, "datanglah ke alamat ini. Mungkin dia bisa membantu soal ini."

Chanyeol menatap kertas itu lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, "satu tahun itu waktu yang sangat lama…," gumamnya. Dia berdiri, membungkuk pada dokter itu lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan pribadi sang dokter.

.

.

.

'Greek'

Pintu geser ruang rawat Baekhyun terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dalam. Chanyeol menghampirinya lalu duduk disampingnya. Dielusnya rambut halus Baekhyun perlahan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, "kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia menarik selimut lalu memposisikan badannya untuk tidur. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Kau mau mencoba terapi untuk mengembalikan suaramu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh, tertarik dengan apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan, "tapi butuh waktu lama. Sekitar satu tahun…"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, melemparkan sebuah tatapan pada Chanyeol yang seakan berkata _'kau jangan bercanda. Lomba itu tinggal sebulan lagi' _lalu dia kembali tidur.

"Aku tahu kau marah. Ini semua karena kesalahanku." Air mata Chanyeol perlahan menetes, "maafkan aku…"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata Baekhyun juga ikut mengalir.

'_Ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salahmu, Channie..'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun sambil membawa makanan yang harusnya di antarkan oleh suster itu.

"Baekki-hyung." Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, "ayo makan dulu." Baekhyun menggeleng, "nanti kau tambah sakit. Oh, ya, ini untukmu. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu sms saja aku. Ponsel kita kan sama-sama rusak karena kecelakaan. Aku beli yang kembaran. Nih," ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil memberikan ponsel itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencium pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Lalu menyuapi Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terbatuk, terbatuk sangat keras. Baekhyun memegang bahu Chanyeol, menatapnya khawatir. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa—Uhuk."

Chanyeol meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di atas meja lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia memuntahkan darah yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Dia terkejut melihat darah yang berceceran di lantai.

"Aku batuk berdarah…?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Dia membersihkan darah itu dengan air lalu mengkumur mulutnya. Dia keluar dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan senyumannya seperti biasa.

Baekhyun mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya_, 'Kau tidak apa-apa' _lalu menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menyuapi Baekhyun.

'_Cobaan apalagi ini, Tuhan?'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk terdiam di kursi taman. Matanya menatap sendu pada langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang kecil dengan cahayanya yang bersinar.

"Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang mau kau berikan padaku?" Chanyeol menatap kalung berliontin hati yang dipakainya, "kalau saja saat itu aku tidak mengajaknya pergi ke pantai…"

Air mata mengalir dari pipi Chanyeol, turun membasahi pipinya, lalu menetes ke liontin yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ke—Uhuk!" Chanyeol kembali terbatuk. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Nafasnya tersengal. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit dari bangku taman namun dia tersungkur ke tanah. Batuknya semakin keras hingga mengeluarkan darah dan akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

**Mian kalau lama update ^^**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Key of Heart

Cast :

Chanyeol EXO

Baekhyun EXO

Eunhyuk and Donghae (as Chanyeol parents)

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : Boy Love Story, Inspirasi dari MV BoA – Key of Heart, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau begitu ke—Uhuk!" Chanyeol kembali terbatuk. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Nafasnya tersengal. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit dari bangku taman namun dia tersungkur ke tanah. Batuknya semakin keras hingga mengeluarkan darah dan akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Perasaannya sungguh mengganjal. Dia turun dari ranjangnya, memakai sendalnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju taman rumah sakit.

'_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?'_ batinnya. _'Apa terjadi sesuatu?'_

"Cepat bawa dia!" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar sebuah keributan. Dia melihat seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat pria sedang membawa seorang pasien dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia melongokkan kepalanya, ingin melihat wajah pasien yang sangat familiar di matanya. Tubuh tinggi yang diangkat oleh dua tiga orang perawat pria itu, dia seakan mengenalinya.

'_Itu 'kan…'_ perawat itu melewatinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun terkejut melihat tubuh yang di angkat itu, _'Chanyeol…'_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dokter yang tadi berteriak melewati Baekhyun. Segera Baekhyun menarik lengan jas dokter itu. Dokter muda itu menoleh, "Ada apa?" Baekhyun menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Kau kenal dia?" tanya dokter itu. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau tunggu di sini. Kami akan segera menanganinya."

Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kakinya terasa lemas, hingga tanpa dia sadari dia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai.

'_Kenapa…?'_ Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, _'Channie kenapa?'_

"Baekhyun!" suara Eunhyuk terdengar dari ujung lorong. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun… Chanyeol kenapa, Nak?" tanya Eunhyuk. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Pikirannya begitu kacau sekarang.

"Hyukkie, kita bawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Biarkan dia beristirahat," ujar Donghae.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Diambilnya ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu dan menunjukkannya pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

/Biarkan aku disini. Aku ingin menemani Channie…/

Donghae menghela nafas, "tapi kau harus istirahat, Baekhyun. Chanyeol pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

/Tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Channie, _Appa_…/

"Pokoknya kau harus istirahat. Kami semua mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu termasuk Chanyeol. Biar kami yang menjaga Chanyeol. Kau istirahat saja, Baekhyun." Donghae berkata dengan penuh ketegasan pada Baekhyun. Tak bisa berkutik, Baekhyun akhirnya menurut dan kembali ke kamarnya ditemani oleh Eunhyuk.

Donghae menunggu di depan ruang ICU. Tak lama, Dokter muda yang tadi keluar dan menghampiri Donghae.

"Anda orangtuanya?" tanya dokter itu. Donghae mengangguk, "ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda. Dimana istri anda?"

"Dia sedang mengantar anak saya ke kamarnya," jawab Donghae.

"Mau menunggunya kembali atau—"

"Ada apa?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Ini istri anda?" tanya dokter itu sedikit kaget. Donghae hanya mengangguk, "baiklah saya akan langsung mengatakan ini." Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendengarnya dengan serius, "anak kalian, Park Chanyeol, mengidap penyakit Kanker paru-paru yang sudah cukup parah."

Eunhyuk terkejut, menatap dokter itu tak percaya, "k-kanker paru-paru!?" dokter itu mengangguk, "tapi selama ini dia sehat-sehat saja, Dokter!"

"Apa selama ini anak anda terlihat mengkonsumsi sesuatu? Misalnya obat penghilang rasa sakit ataupun sejenisnya?" tanya Dokter itu. Eunhyuk menggeleng, "apa anda pernah masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memeriksa sesuatu?"

"Tidak, selama ini dia selalu membersihkan kamarnya sendiri, jadi saya—"

"Coba anda periksa kamar anak kalian malam ini," saran dokter itu lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling menatap, "Hae.."

"Kita periksa dulu, Hyukkie…" Eunhyuk mengangguk, "ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dia masuk dan menatap sekeliling kamar bernuansa kuning terang itu. Rapi, tak ada satupun barang yang membuat kamarnya terlihat berantakan. Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian Chanyeol, membukanya lalu perlahan membongkar isi lemari Chanyeol. Tapi tidak ada satupun tanda keberadaan obat di sana. Kemudian dia berjalan ke sebuah lemari yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui kapan dia membeli lemari itu untuk Chanyeol.

"Lemari ini…" Eunhyuk membuka lemari itu dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika menemukan berbagai macam obat dalam lemari itu.

"Hae! Donghae! Cepat kemari…" teriak Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengarnya segera berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Hae.. lihat.." Eunhyuk menunjuk lemari penuh obat itu. Donghae mendekati lemari itu dan melihat beberapa obat disana.

"Kenapa banyak sekali…"

"Hae.. dia tidak pernah memberitahu kita.."

Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat, "dia tidak ingin merepotkan kita, Hyukkie.."

"Tapi, Hae.." Eunhyuk meremas lengan baju Donghae kuat. Donghae mengelus kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, pasti ada jalan terbaik, Hyukkie." Donghae mengecup dahi Eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya, "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Besok aku akan mengurus semuanya." Eunhyuk menangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya sedangkan Donghae membereskan kamar Chanyeol lalu menyusul Eunhyuk ke kamar.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata indah itu terbuka. Berkedip untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Pemuda tinggi itu—Chanyeol—mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang tergeletak menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa aku di sini?" gumamnya.

Dia mencabut infus yang menancap di tangannya, meyingkirkan selimut yang semalaman itu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan ruang UGD tanpa sepengetahuan dokter untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar rawatnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang miliknya. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya. Manik coklatnya menyusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh seksama. Ada bekas air mata di pipi Baekhyun yang telah mengering.

"Baekki-_hyung_…" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun menggeliat kegelian. Kedua mata sipitnya terbuka dan menatap Chanyeol di hadapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat, "Kenapa?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, "mau sarapan? Kita pergi ke kafetaria, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan turun dari tempat tidur, merenggangkan sedikit otot-otot tubuhnya dan menguap. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang lalu berbisik, "aku bahagia bisa lahir dn menjadi kekasihmu, Baekki-_hyung_."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Dipukulnya bahu Chanyeol pelan. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana. Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di wajahnya. Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

/Aku juga bahagia bisa dilahirkan sebagai Baekhyun dan aku lebih bahagia lagi karena aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu suatu saat./

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kau yakin kau yang akan jadi pengantinku nanti?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "kalau nanti aku punya yang lain bagaimana?"

/Aku akan membunuhmu./

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat membaca itu, tapi dia segera tertawa dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "aku yakin kau tidak senekat itu, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, "ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol." Donghae memanggil anaknya yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum manis kepada ayahnya, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun mengetahui penyakitmu?" tanya Donghae. Chanyeol menggeleng, "baguslah. Aku tidak mau anak itu semakin terguncang."

"Aku juga begitu…" Chanyeol menatap kea rah langit biru di luar jendela, "apa aku bisa sembuh, _Appa_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita akan mengusahakannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Chanyeol menatap ayahnya dengan penuh keseriusan, "aku tidak mau kalau harus menjalani terapi atau operasi. Itu hanya akan mempercepat kematianku_, Appa_."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang dan menatap anak semata wayangnya itu, "appa punya kenalan di China. Dia seorang dokter yang handal. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi berobat di sana."

"Dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di Korea? _Appa_, kau jangan bercanda." Chanyeol menatap Donghae dalam, "_appa_ tahu kan aku tidak bisa menjalani hidup tanpanya."

"Hanya sebentar saja, Chanyeol. Apa kau mau Baekhyun bersedih karena melihatmu kesakitan?"

Chanyeol meremas selimutnya kuat. Air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya dengan deras, "a-aku…"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun dengan derasnya. Dia mengetik beberapa kalimat di ponselnya dan menunjukkan pada Chanyeol.

/Kau mau meninggalkan aku sendiri dan mengejar pendidikanmu di China? Baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menemuiku lagi setelah kau kembali kemari./

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih, "Baekki-_hyung_, jangan begini. Aku melakukan ini demi kau."

/Aku tidak menyetujuinya./

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

/Perasaanku mengatakan kau tidak akan kembali lagi…/

Chanyeol terkesiap, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dengan sangat erat, "itu hanya perasaanmu. Aku pasti akan kembali untuk menemuimu."

Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol sama eratnya. /Kau harus berjanji padaku…/

"Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan kembali kemari."

Jarak di antara mereka perlahan menipis. Kedua bibir itu perlahan menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Tak ada nafsu, yang ada hanya rasa cinta yang mendalam.

"Malam ini…" Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun, "…izinkan aku terjaga bersamamu sebelum aku pergi.."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Kedua pipinya memerah dan matanya tertutup rapat. Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat.

'_Bukan hanya malam ini. Aku akan selalu terjaga bersamamu, Channie.'_

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun terbangun di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang terlihat berantakan itu. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh celana pendek yang menutupi bagian pribadinya(?). Manik hitam itu memandang sekeliling mencari sosok pemuda jangkung yang semalam ada bersamanya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana yang ada hanya sebuah surat yang diselipkan dibawah vas bunga berwarna biru langit.

/Maaf tidak memberimu salam perpisahan. Aku harus buru-buru pergi karena aku mengambil penerbangan paling pagi. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Baekki-_hyung_./

Baekhyun meremas kertas itu kuat. Air matanya meleleh turun membasahi wajah indahnya.

"Baekhyunnie?" suara Eunhyuk mengagetkannya. Segera dihapusnya air matanya dan tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, "menangislah kalau kau ingin atau kau sudah puas dibuat menangis semalaman oleh anak itu?" ujar Eunhyuk. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan air mata kembali mengalir.

'_Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya Chanyeol…'_

.

.

.

"_Penumpang pesawat menuju China dengan nomor penerbangan 2706192 diharap segera masuk ke dalam pesawat."_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Langkah kakinya terasa begitu berat meninggalkan Korea terlebih dia harus meninggalkan orang yang sangat dia cintai.

'_Seberat inikah?'_ batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meremas pegangan kopernya dengan erat. Dengan berat hari dia melangkah menuju pesawat menuju China itu. Dadanya terasa sangat-sangat sesak.

'_Mianhae, Baekki_-hyung_…'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk termenung di dalam kamar tidurnya. Dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, tapi dia masih harus datang ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan dan untuk melakukan terapi. Dalam pikirannya saat ini masih penuh dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol.

'_Tuhan… lindungilah Chanyeol…'_

Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan televisi yang ada di dalam kamar itu, mencari siaran drama korea yang biasanya dia tonton bersama teman sekelasnya—Kyungsoo. Tapi drama kesukaannya itu tidak ada.

_[Maaf menyela acara drama 'To The Beautiful You' sejenak. Sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terjadi di sekitar perairan laut china. Pesawat tujuan China dengan nomor penerbangan 270692 itu terjatuh di sekitar laut yang dalam. Saat ini, tim SAR sedang menuju ke sana untuk melakukan evakuasi.]_

Remote televisi yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Air matanya perlahan jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'_Ch-Chanyeol….'_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Key of Heart

Cast :

Chanyeol EXO

Baekhyun EXO

Eunhyuk and Donghae (as Chanyeol parents)

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : Boy Love Story, Inspirasi dari MV BoA – Key of Heart, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

_[Maaf menyela acara drama 'To The Beautiful You' sejenak. Sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terjadi di sekitar perairan laut china. Pesawat tujuan China dengan nomor penerbangan 270692 itu terjatuh di sekitar laut yang dalam. Saat ini, tim SAR sedang menuju ke sana untuk melakukan evakuasi.]_

Remote televisi yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Air matanya perlahan jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'_Ch-Chanyeol….'_

.

.

.

"Aku harus ke sana! Harus!" teriak Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sabar, Hyukkie. Sabar! Kita tunggu kabar dulu dari mereka!"

"Tidak! Kita harus menemukan Chanyeol secepatnya, Hae!" Eunhyuk terduduk lemas di atas lantai, "disana ada anakku. Mana mungkin kubiarkan dia disana, Hae!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Chanyeol ada di sana. Tapi kita tidak bisa ke sana sekarang, Hyukkie-ah." Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk seertat mungkin, "aku yakin Chanyeol pasti selamat."

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menunjukkan iris kecoklatannya yang indah. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan berwarna biru langit. Matanya berkelana menatap sekelilingnya, ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Pemuda tinggi itu—Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap wajah pemuda di sampingnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Di balai kesehatan di desa. Aku melihatmu tergeletak di dekat air terjun di hutan. Kamu bukan orang China ya?" tanya pemuda itu, "Ohya, namaku Kris. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya menyatakan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras, "namaku…. Aarrghh…"

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerang kepalanya seketika. "Aarrghh… Baek… ahh…"

"Baek?" Kris memegan kedua tangan Chanyeol. "Tenanglah, jangan terlalu keras berpikir."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kris memberikan segelas air untuknya dan Chanyeol meminumnya.

"Jadi namamu 'Baek'?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. Dia tidak yakin namanya adalah 'Baek' (ya jelaslah. secara nama lo Chanyeol -_-)

"Entahlah, ohya, apa aku ada menjatuhkan sesuatu? Sepertinya ada yang kurang…"

Kris mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol, "apakah ini?"

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati terurai dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera mengambil kalung itu dari genggaman tangan Kris lalu memeluk kalung itu erat. Matanya tertutup seakan merasakan kehangatan dari kalung itu.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengingat namaku. Tapi aku mengingat kalung ini. Kalung yang sangat berharga buatku."

"Dari kekasihmu?" tanya Kris.

"Mungkin," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Kris tersenyum. Dia mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk kembali berbarin. DIselimutinya tubuh Chanyeol hingga sebatas dada, "tidurlah, tubuhmu butuh istirahat yang cukup."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia memejamkan matanya kembali sembari mengingat siapakah dia sebenarnya. Tak lama, Chanyeol terjatuh kembali ke alam mimpi yang panjang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba menutup kedua kelopak matanya namun dia tidak bisa, bayangan Chanyeol selalu mengganggunya.

'_Tuhan… bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?'_

"Baekhyun?" suara Eunhyuk membuat pikiran Baekhyun buyar. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Eunhyuk walau hatinya terasa sakit, "kau pasti mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol." Eunhyuk berbaring di sampingnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan terbang ke China." Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya perlahan hingga akhirnya sang dewa mimpi membawanya terbang ke alamnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis mendegar nafas teratur Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat tenang. Tapi tak lama air matanya meleleh karena memikirkan nasib anaknya di sana.

.

.

.

"Baek… Cepat bangun." Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol, membangunkannya dari mimpinya yang abstrak.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pusing, "mau kemana?" tanyanya pada Kris yang sedang sibuk berkemas.

"Kembali ke kota. Aku sudah seminggu disini dan kita harus segera mencari dokter untukmu," jelas Kris.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Kris memberikan Chanyeol bajunya dan menyuruh Chanyeol berganti pakaian. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi ke kota untuk segera mencarikan Chanyeol dokter.

.

.

.

Gerbang besar berwarna hitamlah yang pertama kali menyambut Chanyeol kala ia sampai di rumah Kris tepatnya di Hongkong. Kris menyetir mobilnya hingga memasuki halaman luas rumahnya.

"Ayo turun." Kris membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menurunkan ransel besar yang menemaninya ketika dia berada di desa.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris hanya mengangguk. DIa membuka pintu rumahnya dan disambut oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam bermata panda.

Pemuda itu memeluk Kris dengan erat dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, "gege, ini orang yang kau katakan padaku kemarin?"

Kris mengangguk dan menyuruh Chanyeol masuk. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Tao itu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menjabatnya, "namaku Tao. Siapa namamu?"

"Tao, kau lupa? Dia mengalami amnesia."

Tao menepuk dahinya pelan, "aku lupa." Lalu cengiran kecil keluar dari bibirnya, "hari ini kita akan pergi berbelanja pakaian. Kau setuju?" tanya tao pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan karena tidak tahu harus mejawab apa.

"Baiklah, akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua. Tapi Tao, kau jangan macam-macam dengannya." Kris menyentil hidung Tao pelan. Tao hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya lalu membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Eunhyuk memanggil Baekhyun yang terus saja melamun sejak perjalanan mereka dimulai. Mereka sudah sampai di Hongkong dan sedang menuju mall untuk makan. Namun yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun hanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mungkin dia lapar." Donghae mengelus pundak Eunhyuk pelan, "kau tenang saja ya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan memeluk Donghae.

'_Semoga aku cepat bertemu dengan Chanyeol.'_

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di mall. Baekhyun sabar ya? Kau pasti sudah lapar sekali," ujar Donghae.

'_Aku tidak lapar… aku ingin Chanyeol…'_

Tak lama mereka sampai di mall Hongkong. Baekhyun turun dari taxi yang mereka tumpangi dengan cepat karena ingin menghirup udara segar. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tak sengaja menangkap seseorang dengan parawakan seperti Chanyeol. Matanya membulat. Dia menjatuhkan tas ke tanah lalu mengejar orang itu.

'_Chanyeol!'_

Nafasnya terengah. Dia terus berlari mengejar orang itu. Ketemu. Dia menarik lengan orang itu hingga orang itu berbalik menatapnya. Kedua mata orang itu menatapnya heran. Betapa kagetnya Baekhyun melihat orang itu. Tinggi badan itu, sepasang mata itu. Dia selalu ingin melihatnya…

'Chanyeol…'

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Maaf Chapter ini terlalu gaje.

Otak udah terlalu buntu karena masalah yang ada.

Hari ini, tapat hari ini seharusnya anniv ke 4 bulan aku sama seseorang yang aku sayang.

Tapi sayangnya aku gak bisa lagi sama-sama orang itu.

Aku sayang banget sama dia. (malah curhat)

Oke. **Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Key of Heart

Cast :

Chanyeol EXO

Baekhyun EXO

Eunhyuk and Donghae (as Chanyeol parents)

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : Boy Love Story, Inspirasi dari MV BoA – Key of Heart, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

Nafasnya terengah. Dia terus berlari mengejar orang itu. Ketemu. Dia menarik lengan orang itu hingga orang itu berbalik menatapnya. Kedua mata orang itu menatapnya heran. Betapa kagetnya Baekhyun melihat orang itu. Tinggi badan itu, sepasang mata itu. Dia selalu ingin melihatnya…

'_Chanyeol…'_

.

.

.

Kedua mata bulat itu menatap Baekhyun heran. Tangannya yang ditarik Baekhyun segera dilepaskannya. Chanyeol. Ya, dia benar-benar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sehat yang Baekhyun kenal. Chanyeol dengan kedua mata bulat yang dia suka.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya. Membuat hati Baekhyun hancur seketika.

'_Kau tidak ingat aku? Ini aku, Baekhyun.'_ Baekhyun masih mencoba meraih lengan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanyanya sekali lagi sambil mencoba menghindar.

Baekhyun menggeleng, air matanya tumpah seketika. Orang yang paling dia cintai kini sudah melupakannya.

"Baek!" Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang saat seseorang memanggilnya. Tao dan Kris berada di belakang mereka berdua sekarang. Chanyeol hendak berlari ke arah mereka, tapi tangan Baekhyun masih menggenggam tangannya kuat.

"Bisa kau lepaskan lenganku?" pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng, "ayolah, mereka menunggu—"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik kalung yang dipakai Chanyeol hingga rantai yang menggantung liontin berbentuk hati itu putus. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol lalu pergi membawa liontin itu.

"Hei! Hei! Pencuri!" Chanyeol berteriak. Kris dan Tao berlari mendatangi Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris.

"Kalungku dicuri."

"Dicuri?" Kali ini Tao yang bertanya padanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "bagaimana ini? Itu kalung yang paling berharga buatku."

"Kau mengenali wajahnya?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Besok kita cari dia."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Kau darimana saja?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berderu. Dia menunjukkan liontin yang dia pegang pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Apa ini?" tanya Donghae.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalung yang dia pakai dan mencocokkan kedua liontin itu. 'C.B.C.'

"C.B.C?"

Baekhyun mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Air mata perlahan mengalir di wajahnya. '_Tuhan, kau mempertemukan kami. Tapi kenapa?' _Dada Baekhyun terasa sangat sesak. Dia ingin berteriak, namun dia tidak bisa. Yang dia bisa hanyalah terisak, menahan sakit dan kepedihan di hatinya.

/Ini kalungku dan Chanyeol. Aku tadi bertemu Chanyeol. Tapi dia lupa padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?/

"Kau bertemu Chanyeol?" Eunhyuk memenggang kedua pundak kecil Baekhyun. "Dia dimana, Nak?"

/Dia sudah pergi bersama dua orang lainnya./

"Maksudmu?"

/Ada dua orang yang bersamanya, aku tidak begitu tahu_. Eomma_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?/

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Pundak kecil itu begitu rapuh karena menerima beban yang amat berat.

"Besok kita akan mencarinya lagi disini. Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah temanku dan beristirahat," ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Baekhyun mengangguk menurutinya.

.

.

.

"Ah, Donghae, selamat datang. Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," ujar seorang pria berwajah oriental di hadapan mereka. Disampin pria itu ada seorang pria berwajah sangat cantik seperti wanita yang tersenyum sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, Hanggeng, Heechul-_hyung_," ujar Eunhyuk, "apakah ini Luhan?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat anak yang berada dalam gendongan Heechul—pria cantik itu. Heechul mengangguk.

"Jadi, mana Chanyeol?" tanya Hanggeng membuat suasana di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Han itu menegang.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat menuju ke mari dan kami disini untuk mencarinya," jelas Donghae, "tapi tadi Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia bertemu Chanyeol. Aku tidak mengerti harus berkata apa."

Heechul dan Hanggeng begitu terkejut mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Heechul mendekati Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi anak muda yang sedang kesulitan itu dengan lembut. Kedua matanya menatap sendu pada mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Inikah anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" tanyannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk, "betapa malangnya. Kau pasti menganggung beban yang amat berat, Nak."

'_Aku bukan anak yang malang. Aku bukan anak yang malang…'_

"Chullie-ah, lebih baik kau bawa Baekhyun ke kamar yang sudah kita sediakan. Aku dan Donghae harus membicarakan hal penting," kata Hanggeng. Heechul mengangguk dan menuntun Baekhyun menuju kamarnya tepat disamping kamar Luhan sedangkan Eunhyuk masih tetap tinggal di ruang tamu untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Donghae dan Hanggeng.

"Ini kamarmu, Baekhyunnie." Heechul meletakkan koper Baekhyun di atas lantai, "kau beristirahatlah. Kalau butuh bantuan kau panggil aku."

/Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu. Aku tidak bisa berbicara. Bagaimana?/

Heechul sedikit terkejut melihat tulisan di layar ponsel Baekhyun. Dia lalu tersenyum kemudian berkata, "untuk itulah kau harus banyak beristirahat. Kau jangan terlalu banyak berpikiran berat. Akan kubawakan kau segelas susu. Tunggu sebentar ya?"

Heechul pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun ke dapur. Tiba-tiba Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjongkok, dia tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut kecoklatan yang halus milik Luhan.

"Kakak cedang cakit?" tanya Luhan. Kedua mata polosnya menatap dalam ke mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit dan hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kakak cepat cembuh ya? Nanti kakak main cama Luhan." Luhan memberikan senyuman manis pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merasa energy tubuhnya sedikit terisi.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur bersama Luhan, "kakak mau tidul?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Luhan ikut tidul cama kakak ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan, memberikan energy ketenangan pada Baekhyun. Tak lama Baekhyun jatuh tertidur di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman itu bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah." Heechul mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur hingga pagi. Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Heechul membawakan sepiring nasi goreng buatan Hangeng untuknya.

"Ini untukmu. Makanlah dan Hangeng membuatkanmu obat untuk menyembuhkan suaramu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima nampan dari Heechul. Perlahan dia memakan nasi goreng buatan Hangeng yang terkenal enak itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Heechul. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk—mengisyaratkan kalau makanan itu enak. Heechul tertawa dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Setelah ini kau mandi dan bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi ke mall yang kemarin."

/Untuk apa?/

Heechul membaca tulisan yang ada di layar ponsel Baekhyun, "kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi kan? Siapa tahu dia juga mencarimu."

/Mungkin… tapi aku tidak yakin…/

"Kau harus yakin. Dia pasti mencarimu. Sebab hati kalian itu terhubung dan kalung yang kau pakai itu adalah kuncinya. Itu adalah kunci yang akan menghubungkan kalian berdua," ujar Heechul, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lembut.

/Baiklah, aku akan mempercayai kata-katamu. Terima kasih. Kata-katamu menghiburku./

"Haha, ayo cepat dimakan."

Senyuman manis itu masih bertahan di wajah cantik Baekhyun. Hatinya berharap dia segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol kembali dan Chanyeol tetap mengigat dirinya, seperti dulu.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menemui orang yang kemarin?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang sedang memakan sarapannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "semalam dia muncul di mimpiku."

"Mimpimu?"

"Dia menangis. Rasanya hatiku pedih melihatnya. Dia tidak bersuara sama sekali. Tapi air matanya membuat hatiku terasa seperti teriris," jelas Chanyeol.

Kris memasang pose berpikir. Tao yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti. Oh, Tao, betapa polosnya dirimu.

"Mungkin dia seseorang yang berarti bagimu."

"Tidak mungkin pencuri seperti dia orang yang berarti bagiku," sanggah Chanyeol. Dia menyeruput susu cokelat yang disediakan Tao untuknya.

Kris tertawa mendengarnya, "kau lupa kalau kau amnesia, hm? Kau mana mungkin bisa mengingatnya. Dia mencuri kalungmu itu mungkin karena ada alasannya."

"Alasan?" Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tatapan heran. Tak mengerti.

"Kau ini. Sudahlah, kau tanyakan saja alasannya padanya. Mungkin kau akan tahu alasannya." Kris berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, "aku mau pergi kerja dulu. Kalau kau nyasar cepat telpon aku. Oke?" Kris meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bengong mendengar kata-kata Kris. Dia tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi sepertinya memang lebih baik kalau dia mendengarkan penjelasan dari 'si pencuri kalung' itu.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdiri. Di tengah-tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Baekhyun terus menundukkan wajahnya dan terdiam, sedangkan Chanyeol terus mencoba menatap Baekhyun yang terus menghindari pandangan mata bulatnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mencuri kalungku?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, "kau bisa bicara 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dan disambut oleh gelengan kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

/Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbicara. Tapi maukah kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu? Aku bukan pencuri…./

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau tidak bisa berbicara."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengetik.

/Namaku Baekhyun. Aku berada disini untuk mencarimu, Chanyeol. Kau lihat kalung ini? Ini milik kau dan aku./

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sepasang kalung itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperhatikan sepasang kalung itu.

"C.B.C?" Chanyeol membaca ukiran yang ada di kalung itu.

/Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Caranghae. Itu kau yang mengukirnya./

"Kenapa 'Caranghae'? Kan seharusnya '_Saranghae_.'" Protesnya. Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan. "awww! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?"

/Itu kau yang membuatnya, tahu./

"Haha, mana mungkin. Apa aku berpacaran denganmu? Aku? Berpacaran dengan lelaki?" Chanyeol tertawa setelah melihat penjelasan Baekhyun. Dia berpacaran dengan lelaki? "Kau bercanda 'kan? Aku tidak pacaran denganmu 'kan?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun merasa kecewa. Dia ingin sekali menampar Chanyeol saat itu juga, namun dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa menyakiti Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti orang suruhan kekasihku. Hei, beri tahu aku, siapa kekasihku?"

/Kekasihmu itu aku! Kau tidak mengingatku, Hah?! Kau keterlaluan, Chanyeol!/

Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang terkejut melihatnya tanpa sadar membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun kaget. Air matanya berhenti mendadak. Dia merindukan pelukan itu, pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol.

"Bodoh… kenapa menangis? Aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol kuat hingga pelukan Chanyeol terlepas. Dia melangkah pergi menginggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam menatapnya. Sadar, Chanyeol segera menyusulnya. Baekhyun berlari keluar dari gedung mall itu. Perasaannya campur aduk saat itu. Chanyeol dibelakangnya, memanggil namanya dengar teriakan keras. Namun tidak didengar oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Satu teriakan lagi dan itu membuat Baekhyun berbalik badan.

'_Apa lagi yang mau dia katakan?' _batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berada di seberang jalan. Tanpa melihat ke kanan kiri lagi, dia terus berlari untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak menyadari ada sebuah truk besar melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya. Baekhyun yang melihat truk itu mencoba untuk memanggil Chanyeol, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"…Ch…Chan… Chanyeol! CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Awas!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Dia melihat truk itu sudah di depan matanya dan—'BRAAAAK'

"CHANYEOOOLL!"

Baekhyun menatap tubuh penuh darah Chanyeol yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Semua orang melihatnya, untungnya ada yang berbaik hati untuk memanggilkan ambulans. Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol. Menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan begitu erat. Air mata mengalir kmbali dari kedua mata sipitnya. Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya, tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_hyung_, itu kau?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya. Ini aku, Chan."

"A-aku bahagia bisa mende-ngar suaramu lagi…," ujar Chanyeol lemah.

"Jangan berbicara lagi…" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh itu erat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

"Maaf…" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan sisa tenaganya. "_Hyung_, tersenyumlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia mengelap air matanya lalu tersenyum seperti biasanya untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Tiba-tiba genggaman tangannya melemah. Kedua matanya mulai tertutup rapat sesaat setelah ambulans datang.

"Chanyeol….?"

.

.

.

-Setahun setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi-

.

.

.

Baekhyun memetik bunga yang dia rawat selama ini di pekarangan rumah Hangeng dan Heechul. Selama setahun itu dia tinggal bersama pasangan suami istri itu sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali ke Seoul karena harus menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat bunga mawar segar itu berada di tangannya.

"Maaf, ya, aku harus memetik kalian." Baekhyun mencium harum dari bunga mawar itu.

Heechul dan Luhan keluar dari dalam rumah. Mereka berdua menatap Baekhyun heran, "Baekhyunnie mau mengunjungi Chanyeol?" tanya Heechul. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Heechul.

"Luhan boleh ikut?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan, "Luhan ingin ikut? Baiklah." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Luhan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Luhan jangan nakal, ya?" ujar Heechul. Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Baekhyun menyusun bunga itu lalu menggendong Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil. Luhan duduk di sampingnya sambil menyanyikan lagu anak-anak kesukaannya.

"Baekhyun_-hyung_, Chanyeol-_hyung_ bisa kembali lagi tidak?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "entahlah. Kita lihat saja." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Luhan hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan, Luhan langsung turun dan berlari. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tak ingin mencegah Luhan. Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya, tak lupa membawa bunga segar yang dia letakan di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Dia menghirup udara segar di sana.

"Tak terasa sudah setahun." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-_hyung_!" terdengar suara teriakan Luhan dari belakangnya. Luhan kembali bersama seseorang yang memanggkunya di atas kursi roda. Baekhyun tersenyum pada orang itu. Orang itu juga tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Chan," panggil Baekhyun. Dia mengecup dahi Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu tersenyum. Baekhyun memberikan mawar yang dia pegang pada Chanyeol, "hari ini kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kata Hangeng-_ahjusshi_ aku harus sering-sering memeriksa keadaanku. Minggu depan juga aku akan operasi untuk kanker paru-paru-ku," jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi kau sehat-sehat saja, kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol menurukan Luhan dari pangkuannya. Luhan berlari menuju kedalam rumah sakit, menemui seorang anak bernama Sehun yang sedang di rawat di sana.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, tak ingin melepaskan genggaman itu lagi. Begitu juga Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat lalu dia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu selamanya."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sangat erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu selamanya.

.

.

.

Tak akan lagi kulepaskan pelukan itu.

Tak akan kulupakan lagi ingatan saat aku bersamamu.

Karena sesakit apapun itu, itu adalah hal yang berharga untukku.

Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author yang baik menyelesaikan fanficnya di chapter ini '-')b**

**Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan saat membuat fanfic ini.**

**Silent Rider yang selama ini gak pernah review. Ini kan chapter terakhir ya. Review dong *plak***

**Pokoknya, Mind to Review?**


End file.
